Love never asks
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Starts during OoP: Minerva McGonagall gets hurt when she tries to help Hagrid. Septima Vector finds her and takes care of her. Colleagues slowly become more… Femmeslash MM/SV
1. At the beginning was the darkness

_All known characters and places belong to JKR._

_This story was written as a gift for my friend's birthday; Chemistress wanted to read a story about Minerva and Prof. Vector and in the role of Vector she pictured Dame Helen Mirren. _

_So I did my very best to grant her wish, but I also had lots of help writing that story. _

_First to mention is my beta Angie Snape who helped me a lot; also my friend and long-time beta Lapislazuli who never lets me down and last, but not least QueenHelen who is a great fan of Dame Helen Mirren and therefore paid special attention to my Septima._

_Special Thanks go to my friend EverTheDreamer who was kind enough to proofread my English translation of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Love never asks_**

**_Chapter 1 _At the beginning was the darkness**

It was a cloudless, silent night. The stars silently pulled their roads about the sleeping landscape and the moon painted the grounds of Hogwarts in a delicate silvery light. Although a breath of cold lay in the air it could not deceive that it was soon summer. The castle clock showed far past midnight.

Professor Septima Vector stretched the midnight blue robe a little tighter around her strong shoulders and continued making her way through the dark castle grounds. A light breath of wind played with her silver-grey hair and pulled separate strands from her loose bun.

Since her fifth-years had been examined in Arithmancy today, the stress was at least over for her and she only wanted to stretch her legs and relax a little.

After all, she and the other teachers had to fight with complicated conditions that year: the High inquisitor and ministry spy, Dolores Umbridge, and the elegant and stylish flight of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore after he had been accused by Umbridge of forming an army from students against the ministry. Not to mention the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, even if the ministry was persistently denying this news so far.

But Vector trusted in the word of Albus Dumbledore.

Certainly, Dumbledore might be off his rocker from time to time, so she thought, but he was scarcely wrong. Besides, Minerva McGonagall trusted him without any reservation and that alone would have been enough for Vector. She admired and trusted McGonagall's intelligence and courage very much. Lost in these thoughts, she didn't notice that she had unconsciously led herself to Hagrid's cabin.

An unexpected glimmer of light startled her from her contemplation.

From her place at the edge of the forest she observed the castle's gateway opening long enough to spit out six shadowy forms before it closed again and the glimmer of light expired. Surprised, Vector shook her head. She was used to strolling around the castle late at night, but she rarely met anyone. And now this pack of dark forms promised to be interesting. Spellbound, she remained and observed what was going to happen.

The shadows, first a small dumpy silhouette, moved quiet quickly towards Hagrid's cabin and darted along the illuminated windows.

"Umbridge", Vector whispered astonished. "What does she wants down here?"

A roar, only moderately subdued by the distance, made her wince and the following bang made her heart beat faster. Hagrid's door had flown up and was surrounded by a rectangle of yellow light as Hagrid's solid form stood on the threshold, roaring and threatening with his fists. Six people surrounded him and shot radiant-red flashes at him.

"Stunning spells! They're attacking Hagrid with stunning spells!" Septima cried angrily, starting off in a run to intervene in these events. To her relief she saw the stunning spells bouncing off him and she supposed that the reason had to be his giant's blood. Still, the bright red lights flew around before the cabin and she observed the way Hagrid defended himself energetically.

Tattered calls penetrated up to her:

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

"Reasonable be damned, ye won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Septima watched Fang throw himself in front of his master to defend him until he was caught by a stunning spell and collapsed at Hagrid's feet. Hagrid howled out in fury, grabbing the culprit and threw him some feet through the air, after which the culprit he did not get up again.

Another shape approached, running to the scene.

"How dare you! How _dare _you!"

"Minerva!" Septima panted and tried to call the upset woman to her side.

"Leave him alone! _Alone,_ I say!" McGonagall shouted through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such…"

Septima Vector gasped as the shadows around the cabin shot no fewer than four stunners at the upset professor.

Halfway between the castle and the cabin, she was caught by the red rays. For a moment, she looked luminous as she glowed in an eerie red before she was lifted off her feet. With a dull impact, she fell to the ground and moved no more.

"Minerva!" Vector gasped in shock as she ran over to the motionless figure, "Minerva!"

"Cowards!" bellowed Hagrid, "Ruddy cowards! Have some o' that an' that!"

Hagrid knocked out several of his attackers before he took Fang on his back and escaped together with him.

Septima didn't pay attention to this scene, though, as she knelt beside the unconscious Minerva.

"Enervate," she muttered, directing her wand at her motionless colleague.

"Enervate! Come on, Minerva, wake up! Enervate! Oh damned, Lumos!" Septima's wand glowed with golden shine and illuminated the near-by environment. Septima held her wand next to Minerva's face to see her.

"Minerva! Can you hear me? Minerva! "

Not even the tiniest muscle twitched in McGonagall's pale face to say that she was still alive.

"Minerva, God damn it, come on! Enervate! Come on! Open your eyes! "

Vector sighed and still the quiet figure lay pale and motionless before her.

"Expecto patronum! " A silver lion escaped from the tip of her wand and jumped with wide strides up to the castle to alert Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Vector pulled off her robe and wrapped it around Minerva before she pillowed Minerva's head on her lap and looked thoughtfully at her pale face.

"Don't you dare simply abscond," she whispered and pushed back a strand of hair from Minerva's forehead. "Don't you dare to simply give up, Minerva. We still need you. "

She placed her hand at Minerva's cool cheek and looked up the dark grounds, full of the hope Madam Pomfrey would be on her way down to them.

"Hold on, Minerva, Poppy is on her way here, she will take care of you. " Gently she stroked with her fingertips over McGonagalls cheek, she conjured her with words, looks and delicate touches to hold on until help came.

"Septima?" it sounded from the distance. "Septima!"

"Poppy, we're here! "

For the first time Vector lifted her gaze from Minerva's pale face and awaited the approaching Poppy.

"I was on my way to bed," she gasped and shook back her flittering hair. "What happened?"

"She wanted to defend Hagrid and was hit by four stunning spells at once."

"Have you tried Enervate? "

"Of course, I am not a first year! "

"I'm sorry, Septima, I just want to make sure. "  
She throw a grief-stricken look at her patient.

"At least you've kept her warm. Not that it has much use, but it can't hurt either. Help me with the stretcher."

Without any further ado, Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and let it hover down to the cool grass next to Minerva.

"We shouldn't shake her more than needed"; Poppy said and lifted her wand. "Help me."

Together they levitated McGonagall onto the stretcher and made their way to the hospital wing, the stretcher hovering between them.

"How could that happen at all? Who attacked Hagrid?"

"Umbridge. Umbridge and a few of her henchmen from the ministry. Such a cowardly cloak-and-dagger action seems very like her," Vector snorted, filled with indignation. She threw a worried look at the silent figure at the stretcher next to her.

"I was outside by pure chance and I overheard the scene from afar, so I set off to help Hagrid. Minerva had to have heard it too; at least she came down from the castle bristling with anger to stop them. I called her to warn her, but she hadn't heard me. If I had been a little bit faster…"

"… I've had two patients to take care for," Poppy ended the sentence dryly. "Look at the door!"

Together they towed Minerva into the hospital wing and onto the next bed.

"I have to see where she was hit. You undress her and in the meantime I'll fetch my ointments and potions."

"I don't think that Minerva would like that", Vector objected and folded her arms over her curvaceous breasts.

"I don't think that Minerva would like it if we just leaver her here," objected Poppy and left the room.

"Well," Vector sighed and started reluctantly to hex Minerva's clothing off her, always trying to bestow her most possible degree of privacy.

"Septima, if you don't look what you're doing, you won't do any good," finally Poppy's voice rang behind her and Septima almost jumped in the air by shock.

"Good Lord, Poppy, don't scare me that way!"

"Septima, what the hell are you doing there? I told you I have to see the injury. Stop this useless dilly-dallies."

"I just think that Minerva always puts such a value on her privacy. I am the wrong candidate to help you with this. Isn't there someone more helpful?"

"Of course, I could ask Snape, but I believe that Minerva wouldn't like that at all. Now pull yourself together and stop acting so prudish. I haven't seen many other people swimming in the black lake nude. "

"But that's my choice, Poppy. If I want to go for a swim sky clad, it's my deliberate decision. Minerva does not have this choice."

"If you fear for your collegial relation I won't tell Minerva anything about it. Although I feel certain that a logical woman like her wouldn't make a drama out of it. Now don't stand there as if rooted to the spot and help me. And, please, look at what you're doing! "

Wordlessly, both witches freed the patient from her robe and Poppy clicked with her tongue disapprovingly when they had exposed the injury.

"Just look at that! How could they do that to her?! It's not too bad since she is unconscious; otherwise she'd suffer awful pain."

Septima also look carefully at Minerva's mistreated chest and took a sharp breath when she saw the discoloured and distorted flesh.

"Oh my God", she mumbled, "That looks like a burn. "

"Essentially it is like that," Poppy explained while she started to treat the wounds. "Here, hold the ointment for me."

Automatically Vector stretched her hand out while she watched half appalled; half fascinated how Poppy's expert hands worked.

"So many stunners at once develop enormous heat, that's why there is a burn. And the tissue around it is bruised a lot from the power of the jinxes that hit her. But I fret much more about the inner damages. I only hope that the organs were not damaged too much, especially the heart and the lungs."

"Can you do something about it?"

"Not much," Poppy answered shortly, "that's why I informed Severus. He's contacted the healers from St. Mungo's. They'll take care of Minerva. They'll be here soon," Poppy looked gloomily at Vector, "even though I would prefer to keep Minerva and treat her myself. But that is far beyond my qualifications and I want to know that she'll be in expert hands."

Vector simply nodded and softly touched Minerva's cheek.

"That's useless, Septima. She won't feel it," Poppy said as she looked at Vector's hand.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"No," Poppy confessed, "I've never cured such curse damage from stunning spells before. I just hope that she doesn't feel anything."

With a very practised swing of her wand, Poppy applied a bandage around Minerva's chest and sheeted her with a blanket.

"Just on time," she said when she heard a knock at the door before Severus Snape walked in with two men dressed in lime green robes

"Have you prepared her for transport, Poppy? "

"I did what I could, but I'm afraid I couldn't do anything for her inner injuries." She spoke to the healers.

"That's why I think it is better if you take her with you and treat her in-patient."

"Professor McGonagall got four stunners in her chest? All at once?"

"It seems that way."

"All four stunners hit her at once", Vector interjected, "I saw it. And I hope that I never see it again."

The men nodded and Severus threw a thoughtful look at Vector, which she didn't notice.

"How did you treat her? "

Poppy rattled through the ingredients of her ointments and potions, making one of the healers raise his eyebrow in astonishment.

"That is a very demanding dispensing. How could you get that ointment?"

"We have a very distinguished professor for potions," Poppy retorted in a chilly manner. "Severus Snape is a luminary in his subject and he produces lots of potions and ointments for me."

"Snape? You have…?"

"Yes, I have", Snape answered coldly. "Are you surprised?"

"No, I didn't want to…"

"Can't you discuss that another time?" Vector interjected with a worried look down at her colleague.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her", reassured the other, until now silent healer.

From the tip of his wand, long golden rays poured out to smother McGonagall. Then he nodded at his colleague and Snape.

"Professor, if you would lift the enchantment so we could disapparate?"

"Apparate? You want to apparate with her? In her state?" Vector met the men with disbelief.

"I've prepared her for transport," the silent healer explained and gestured towards the golden aura surrounding McGonagall. "Transporting won't harm her, I built up a kind of shield around her which absorbs every shock and takes care so that she won't be shaking."

While he was speaking, both healers had repositioned themselves at the front end and the foot end of the bed and Snape had lifted the enchantment.

"You can disapparate now."

Snape waited impatiently until the two men had disappeared with McGonagall before he recreated the enchantment.

"How could it be that you can lift that enchantment?"

"Let's say that Dumbledore thought it wise to provide for such a risk," Snape answered, bored, before he turned round and left the room.

Vector looked after him, "If he wasn't as good as he is in his subject, I really would like to teach him some manners. He's as cold as an iceberg!"

Poppy put her hand on her arm calmingly, "Snape isn't not that bad, Septima. Sure, he has terrible manners, but in his heart he is a decent person. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't trust him."

Vector shrugged vaguely. "Perhaps. I don't know how you feel, but I'm dog-tired and need to go to bed," Vector turned to leave.

"Me too. Good night, Septima," Poppy patted her back friendly.

"Good night, Poppy. And don't worry too much." And for herself she added: "It's enough if I worry. "

###

The very next day, Vector apparated to Saint Mungo's to ask after Minerva's state of health.

She paused at the plump blond reception witch, asking, "Where do I find Minerva McGonagall?"

"4th floor, 3rth door, Dilys-Derwent-Station. But I'm afraid you'll be wasting your time. She is still unconscious."

"That is my concern," replied Vector definitely, rushing by a swinging door and a narrow corridor to the staircase. She rose till the fourth floor and went up to the said third door. This carried the label: _"Dilys Derwent station: Serious spell damages."_

Vector took a deep breath to prepare her and opened the door. From afar, a hushed lament met her ears and her steps echoed loud in the quiet corridor.

Seeking help, she looked out for someone who could tell her which room Minerva was in. She wasn't fond of the idea to having to look in every single room.

Finally lime green robed healer scurried over the corridor and Vector called him, "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Minerva McGonagall?"

"That depends on who you are. Basically, she isn't allowed to have visitors."

"My name is Septima Ilyena Vector. I found her after the attack."

"I am principal healer Asklepios Astralagos. I'm responsible for your friend's case. You _are _her friend?"

"If one considers that we've taught together for over twenty years, I guess one can say that we're friends," answered Vector slowly.

"Well, otherwise you aren't allowed to visit her. You said that you found her?"

"Yes, I was there by chance when it happened. I tried to wake her up with an Enervate-Charm, but it hadn't worked," answered Vector gloomily.

"I daresay that it saved her life."

"Why? It hasn't worked."

"The force of the curses damaged her heart. Without your counter curse it would just have stopped beating. But your enervate restarted it. It was lucky that you'd been there immediately, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to do very much."

Vector turned pale. "The worst?" she whispered.

Astralagos nodded seriously. "I bring you to her now, but please, do not expect too much. Professor McGonagall is still unconscious."

Vector nodded silently and followed the healer to a small room at the end of the corridor.

"We've put her a little bit apart, so that she has more peace. I'll leave the both of you alone now, but please, don't stay too long. "

"Alright."

Astralagos left the room and Septima moved the visitor's chair next to the bed, sat down and seized Minerva's cool hand.

"You must know, Minerva that I just lied mercilessly to your healer. I claimed that we are friends; otherwise he wouldn't have let me visit you. Although, that was only half a lie," Septima immediately limited and stroke back a strand of her silver-grey hair from her forehead.

"I'd like to be friends with you, Minerva. I like you a lot and I esteem your courage and your intelligence. … Just in case you never noticed." She addressed a piercing look from her anthracite grey eyes at the unconscious woman as if she wanted to look into her soul and wake Minerva up with that look.

"You know, Minerva, usually I'm not a vengeful person, but I do really hope that I can get hold of these idiots. I'd like to wipe the floor with them." A weak smile flickered across Septimas corners of the mouth.

"But your intervention was successful, Hagrid was able to escape. And not without distributing a few strong swings. I bet Dawlish has the feeling he was knocked down by a Hippogriff ," she added gleefully, bending forward a little and carefully straightening Minerva's blanket.

"By the way, I should send you Poppy's best wishes. She's worried because she can't treat you. But I really think that you're better off here. Nothing against Poppy," she added almost hastily, "however, she says that she's never seen such a degree of damage, not to mention healing them. I'll be glad when you're with us again, Minerva."

She caressed McGonagall's hand for the last time then she stood up, "I probably should leave you in peace now so that you can recover. Don't set your hopes too high," she added mischievously. "I'll come back this evening to unnerve you again."

She looked down at the quiet figure, and then she bent forward spontaneously and breathed Minerva a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later. And don't do anything stupid!"

After a last thoughtful look at McGonagall, Septima turned and silently left St. Mungo's.

###

That evening, she returned and sat at Minerva's bed. And the day after.

And every time she told her what happened in Hogwarts during her absence, said her "Hello" from Madam Pomfrey and some other colleagues and didn't notice that her phrasing was becoming more and more intimate.

"You know, Minerva, that thing within the Department of Mysteries was really unbelievable. And we finally got Dumbledore back! Now everybody knows that he was telling the truth for the whole year. I wouldn't be surprised if he permanently got rid of Umbridge. That man is always good for a surprise."

"You can say that again," the hoarse voice came from the bed.

Septima disbelievingly lifted her gaze and her smoke grey eyes looked directly into Minerva's blue eyes.

"Minerva! You – you're wake!"

"Apparently. If you'd be kind enough to give me a glass of water? My throat is completely dry and sore. "

"Of course, Miner- Professor McGonagall." Mechanically Septima lifted her wand and conjured up a glass with water. Carefully she supported Minerva's head to facilitate her drinking.

"Thanks, but I think I can do that on my own," she answered with a croaky voice and took the glass from Vector.

"Well, now I feel much more like a human", she stated afterwards and gazed at Vector.

"And now I'd like to know what happened. It seems as if I have lost some of my memories. And for goodness' sakes, sit down; I'll get a headache if I constantly have to look up to you."

Septima stifled a relieved grin, Minerva had found back to her usual crabbiness. She obediently sat down again to update McGonagall's memories.

"Four stunners at once? So I don't need to wonder why my chest feels as if Hagrid tap-danced on it," she mumbled afterwards. "It's a wonder I'm still alive."

"Certainly, Min- Professor. It seems as though your heart was damaged. If I hadn't been there…"

"I'd probably be dead," Minerva completed the sentence and threw a surprisingly stern look at Septima. "Don't you want to forget that 'professor-thing'? Seems as if we were friendlier, at least you constantly slip your tongue."

For a moment Septima was tempted to simply affirm this statement, but then her veraciousness won. "No, we haven't been this far", she admitted. "I just felt it easier to talk to you on a more private level while you were unconscious. But I really would like to be friends with you," she added spontaneously, "I really like you a lot, Minerva."

"I gathered that, otherwise you wouldn't sit here ," it came back from the bed.

Vector grinned.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"I do think so. How long do we work together? For twenty years?"

"Twenty-two years. "

"And I never invited you to call me with my first name?"

Minerva tried to shook her head, found out that it did not drop and tried it again little bit more energetically.

"Hard to believe. I really have to be a dragon sometimes. "

Vector laughed out loud, such a cheerful and infectious laugh that Minerva had to smile.

"Was that also a 'yes'?"

Septima shook her head laughing. "You really seem to feel better," she noticed cheerfully.

"Of course, otherwise I would still linger in the Never-Never-Land," she replied dryly. "Nonetheless I will turn you out; I think I'd like to take a little nap. Perhaps that will make Hagrid stop tap-dancing on my chest."

Septima stood up smiling and turned to leave, "I'll return tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then."

* * *

TBC...


	2. Return

A/N:_I'm pretty sure that I did lots of mistakes. Any heplful suggestions would be appreciated!_

* * *

**C****hapter 2**

**Return**

When she returned to the hospital at the next day, with a full bunch of news she wanted to tell Minerva she already met her on the corridor, admittedly heavily supported by a walking stick, but alone and without help. Septima stopped dumbfounded in the door to the station and stared with big eyes at Minerva who smiled grimly.

„I will return to Hogwarts tomorrow and go on with recovery there. The term is almost over, so I have all the time I need to get better. And Astralagos said it would be a good idea for me to walk around to train me up a little." She frowned. "A quite enthusiastic young man I find. Do you like to have a cup of tea with me? So I can practise walking stairs, in Hogwarts we have more than enough of them."

Septima nodded and considered for a moment whether she should offer her arm as support to Minerva, but then refrained from doing so, when Minerva started to move with a speed which you couldn't call really fast, but however, would have been enough to do her honour with every Senior Sunday hike and would have protected her a good place.

„What's new in Hogwarts?" she inquired puffing while she was struggling up the stairs to the cafeteria at the fifth floor while she disdainful spurned the handrail which looks a great more rickety than herself.

"Oh, you know, the incidents have gone haywire! Potter and He-who-must-not-be-named collided in the ministry with each other and…"

"I know that already."

"Dumbledore is back."

„I also know that. "

"Umbridge will leave Hogwarts."

"I thought so."

"If you already know everything, why do you ask?"

"I'd like to hear something which wasn't reported at the "Daily Prophet". Besides, Albus visited me last night and kept me informed. "

„And why do you ask me then? "

McGonagall paused at the stair and looked back to Vector.

"Actually I'd rather wanted to know what _you _have done. How do _you_ think about that all?"

"Probably not different from you, Minerva. I am glad that nothing worse happened to the children, I am more than glad that Dumbledore returned and Umbridge got what she deserves. And I won't cry in my pillow if I haven't to see her face again and if I haven't to bear her presence. Nonetheless it is very characteristically for the "Daily Prophet" to do such an about-turn now. The whole year they've described Potter as a disturbed and attention seeking crackpot and Dumbledore as a doting ninny who believed him. And now? _Lone voice of truth _and such rubbish. And not a single word of an apology for one of them." Vector put an acidly vocal tone of sarcasm into her voice. "What should I think of that? This way."

She took Minerva's arm and led her into the direction of the cafeteria. At the sight of the pretty uncomfortable wooden chairs she lifted her eyebrows, took her wand out and transformed to of the hard chairs into comfortable armchairs.

"I don't know how you feel, but I like it comfy," she noted tactical to avoid Minerva make thinking she'd tried to mollycoddle her.

With a sigh Minerva sank in one of the armchairs and pulled faces.

"Seems as if it would last a while until I'm back in action," she muttered and pressed her hand against her chest. "I only hope that Umbridge suffers in an equal way."

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that! When I saw her the last time she had had a friendly round with the centaurs and came across as pretty desolate, to put it mildly."

"Her own fault," Minerva murmured. "Seems as if anyone had taught her to respect other livings, such things always avenge themselves. How was that with a cup tea?"

"It's on its way."

Shortly later they sat in peaceful silence and drank their tea.

Finally Vector broke the silence.

„You'll be released tomorrow? "

„Thank Merlin, slowly but certainly I begin to bore my pants off. That's always a good sign on my part."

"Do you like me to fetch you?"

„No, thank you. I think I will handle it. The more that I don't really know when they will let me go. The healer spoke from one last examination, who knows when he'll take it. But thanks for your offer anyway."

Minerva smiled at Septima over the rim of her cup.

"I will be very glad to back in my normal environment. "

"We are very glad when we have you back," Septima replied and smiled back at Minerva. "Hogwarts really is strange without you."

Minerva occupied herself intensely with her cup to hide her emotion, then she cleared her throat and answered:  
„It can't have been too bad, I haven't been away that long."

"Nevertheless," Septima insisted. "It is strange to sit in the great hall for dinner when your place is all empty."

Casually she looked at her watch and sprang up appalled.

"Damned, I should been back in Hogwarts long ago!"

"What do you want to do? "

"Detention with some cheeky Slytherins. And I don't want to pardon them," Septima replied absentminded and throw her robes around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I have to go that sudden. Can I leave you alone?"

"I don't see why not. There's hardly anyone who wants to steal me. And if someone does, they would certainly bring me back very soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Vector sceptically looked down at the seated McGonagall.

„Um, I don't know… Irritable, stubborn, an old battleaxe; all attributes people like to call me. "

"But only at the surface. If one knows you a bit better you're very different from that. I'm sorry, I really have to go. We'll see us tomorrow." And with a soft smile she added: "At home."

Minerva nodded and looked after Septima who left the room with quick and energised steps, her night blue robes billowing behind her.

###

At the next day, a Sunday, Minerva McGonagall slowly walked up towards the entrance of the castle. In her one hand she carried one of her usual tartan carpetbags and in her other hand her walking stick on which she

heavily rested. Pleased she registered that many of her students strolled around in the suns-shone castle grounds and occasionally waved cheerfully to her and called a "Hello, professor!" to her.

Slowly she climbed the steps to the hall when from inside an irritated dispute penetrated to her ear.

"Harry and Severus," she sighed quietly. "Well, what else could it be?"

"Ah," sounded Snape's cold voice, "I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hour-glass to take away. In that case, Potter, we'll simply have to…"

"… Add some more?" asked McGonagall good-humoured and slammed open the door. With one look she captured the scene, a gloating Malfoy, a pissed off Harry and a really spiteful Snape, while Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoys bodyguards, loafed around in the background.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Snape, striding forwards with long steps, "Out of St. Mungos, I see!"

„Yes, Professor Snape", she answered imperturbable and shrugged off her travelling cloak. "I'm quite as good as new. You two - Crabbe – Goyle…"

She called for Malfoys buddies which milled about at the border of the scene and thrusted them her cloak and her bag against their chests.

„Here, take these up to my office for me. "

Wordlessly the both turned around and shuffled away.

"Right then," said Minerva and looked at the hour-glasses. "Well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

„What?" snapped Snape with a pretended lack of understanding. "Oh… well, I suppose…."

„So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom and Miss Granger."

With satisfaction she observed how a shower of rubies fell into the hour-glass of Gryffindor.

"Oh, and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose," she added and observed how the sapphires fell into the Ravenclaw hour-glass.

"Now, you want to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape, so there we are…"

A few rubies disappeared again from the hour-glass and McGonagall nodded.

"Well, Potter, Malfoy," she continued cheerily, "I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this."

Harry and Draco Malfoy disappeared immediately; Minerva nodded again at Severus with an extra kind smile to annoy him a little and then climbed up the stairs which lead to her rooms to unpack her bag.

Snape stared after her with a dark expression on his face.

At the curve of the stairs she stopped and looked down at him.

"Don't look so angry, Severus, that will cause wrinkles, believe me. But nevertheless, it is nice to see you again."

Snape murmured something inaudible, turned on his heels and swooped away to the dungeons.

"Pleased to meet you," murmured McGonagall and grinned secretly.

Slowly she walked to her rooms and disappeared behind the heavy wooden door.

About half an hour later it knocked at her door.

"Yes, please?"

Septima Vector peered through the door.

"Hello! Welcome back!"

"How did you know that I am already here again?"

"Let's put it this way; I came across a very bad tempered bat and there is also the hour-glass of Gryffindor which speaks for itself."

"The portraits squealed."

"That too," grinned Septima and seated herself at the sofa. "You have had a successful starting at home, I think."

"I was able to annoy Severus, yes. And I could do something for the reputation of my house. Besides I could Crabbe and Goyle get for working and had them carry my stuff up to my office."

Leaning on her stick Minerva walked through the room and seated herself next to Septima at the sofa.

"You look much better than you yesterday did. How are the ribs?"

"Alright. At least Hagrid stopped jumping on them. I guess in a few days I will be completely painless. Assumed I continue taking at least six different potions a day."

"That sounds good."

"It _is_ good," replied Minerva, leaned back and looked at Septima.

"I haven't thanked you, Septima."

„For what?"

„For saving my life," Minerva answered simply. "Without you I wouldn't be here today."

"Minerva, that goes without saying. Everyone would have done the same thing."

"Yes, perhaps. Nevertheless, I want to thank you."

Earnestly she looked into Septimas eyes and wondered again if she had blue or grey eyes, she was never sure of that. Finally she broke free from that sight and continued as if the pause in her speech would have been natural.

„Besides you've been there for me, all the time, and took care of me. I really appreciate it, Septima. Really."  
She laid her hand on Septimas and registered surprised that Septima blushed heavily.

"Do I embarrass you?"

"Yes, a little."

"I may be considered as an insufferable dragon, but basically I am not like this. And I am glad that you have apparently recognized it. And now enough of this sentimental mood. What do you do in the holidays? Already any plans? "

Septima blinked in surprise when Minerva changed the topic so abruptly, but she understood.

"Not yet. I wanted to decide spontaneously what I would feel like."

Minerva nodded.

„Me as well. But it looks as if my spontaneity had to submit to my health." She grimaced. "I hate it if I can not rely on my body."

"You have gotten over the worst."

Now it was a Septima who put her hand on those of Minerva and smiled at her gently. Minerva thought that Septima had a really attractive smile.

"Could I possibly persuade you for supper?"

Minerva did an embarrassed face:

"I am sorry; this evening I have already an appointment with Albus. I have to work off some facts. But what do you think of tomorrow's evening?"

„I would like that. I'm going to desert you now, before you throw me out. We'll see us certainly later or tomorrow."

Septima stood up and turned to leave. At the door she turned again:  
"It is really good to have you here again."

Minerva smiled at her touched.

"That is very kind of you. And now you go, I have to lie down before I go and see Albus. "

Septima waved at her for a last time and left the room.

Minerva walked over in her bedroom and with laid down on her bed a little sigh. After her journey from St. Mungos to Hogwarts her body ached a little, even if she had preferred to not admit it. It certainly would take a while unless she could move without pain again. Her eyes closed and she fell into sleep.

She slept for some hours, but when she woke up she didn't felt recovered. Strange vision had drifted through her mind, but the more she tried to catch these quick scrapes the faster they went away. A little bit discontented she sat up and shook her head to make her mind clear. A glance at her watch taught her that it was already time to see Albus.

Slowly she stood up, smoothed her undoubtedly by sleep ruffled hair;

reached then for her walking stick and left her rooms to perceive her appointment with Dumbledore.

###

It was very late when it knocked at Vector's door. Surprised she raised her head and looked at her watch.

'Already past midnight,' she thought. 'Who could that be?'

Aloud she called:  
„Yes please? "

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

Septima closed her book and looked questioning at the headmaster.

"Please forgive my late intrusion, Septima."

„No problem, I am awake. Please, have a seat, Albus. To what do I owe this unusual honour?"

Dumbledore sat down in an armchair and looked around.

"Nice surrounding."

"Thank you. What do you want?" she asked straight away.

Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"Always as straight as this, Septima. That is a quality I esteem on you. Do you have any plans fro the summer holidays?"

Septima frowned.

"Minerva also did ask me that today. Why this sudden interest in my plans?"

"Just because of Minerva. You see, she will spend a part of her holidays here in Hogwarts where Poppy can take care of her. But we're not done with the regular check-ups, I mean, you know her. If one doesn't stop her she will immediately return to work until she drops dead."

Septima nodded, after all she knew her colleague.

"I will be very busy during the holidays and I cannot spend too much time here…"

"… and that is why I should play the baby-sitter for Minerva," Septima completed his sentence for him.

Albus smiled amused.

„Well, I wouldn't have put it like this, but in fact it is what I want. I would like to have you keeping an eye at Minerva and pay attention that she will have her rest. I have already heard that the two of you happen to know each other better during the last few days and that is why I thought to ask you."

Albus kept silence and looked at her. Septima also said nothing and thought about it. Finally she nodded and looked at the headmaster openly.

"Of course I will take care of her. She is a unique person and deserves a certain care."

"I knew you would share my worry about her."

"That is no wonder," Septima replied dryly, "when one knows that I visited her a few times in hospital."

"No, possibly not." Dumbledore chuckled and stoop up. "I don't want to disturb you any further."

At the door he turned to her again.

"It wouldn't be necessary to mention this talk to Minerva."

Septima smiled.

"No, certainly not. Good night, Albus."

„Good night, Septima."

Quietly the door closed behind the headmaster and Septima took her book again. With a silent smile she continued reading her lecture, in the back of her mind the thought that she would take care of Minerva.


	3. Let there be light!

**Chapter**** 3**

**Let there be light!**

The evening before Albus had brought Minerva on the current state of information so that she knew everything what had happened during her absence. He also provided her with an insider's report of the events which had taken place inside the ministry.

Now she sat in her rooms and thought over the last events, she turned them in her head until she gained some insights. Finally she threw a look at her clock and sighed in frustration. There was still over an hour left until she would appear in the great hall for supper.

Minerva was bored, a feeling she normally wasn't familiar with. But normally she would have worked and sometimes she would have wished for some extra hours to cope with all her intentions. But now, when she was without work, she wished for a change that the day would be shorter.

She would like to work so much, but Dumbledore explicitly banned her from working and every time she sneaked off in her office to get at least a few things done, he had appeared there a short time after her to remind her of the fact that she was still a convalescent and also to threaten her, he would settle her in the hospital wing if she did not take things easy.

How he always realized her attempts to work she didn't knew, but in all these long years she knew Dumbledore she had learned that he almost never missed a trick and that it was also useless to oppose his wishes.

She looked at her clock again. Still half an hour. A knocking at her door redeemed her from her grey thoughts.

Septima put her head through the door.

"Minerva. I thought I could fetch you for supper. "

„Septima, you're heaven sent! I'm feeling so bored right now! "

„I was afraid so, that is why I am early," answered Septima dryly and entered the room. "Has Dumbledore forbid you to work? "

"Yes, in a manner of speaking."

Septima sat down in an armchair vis-à-vis Minerva, folded the hands in her lap and bent forward.

„What do you think of the idea that I would stay the first few weeks of the holidays at Hogwarts to bear you some company? I haven't made any plans, as you already know and perhaps you don't feel as bored when you have someone to talk to. I have heard that Dumbledore won't be here too much during the holidays and only Filch and Poppy for company is quite a bit poor."

Minerva beamed at her.

„You would do that? I would really appreciate it, Septima! To be honest, I was rather scared of the holidays"

"Certainly I will stay here if you wish me to. I am already glad to deepen our new friendship if I am honest. "

Septima smiled at Minerva openly and she replayed that smile.

"Should we go down then? I am almost starving," Septima said and stood up.

"When wouldn't you be not hungry?" noted Minerva, reached for her walking stick and also rose. Together they left Minerva's rooms and walked down to the great hall.

"Somehow I am glad that the holidays begin tomorrow," Septima said while they were walking. "The recent events make it almost impossible to keep the students under control. I only hope that the excitement soon lies down again; at the moment they all sway between fear, hysteria and extreme excitement. "

Minerva shook her head.

„It won't lie down too soon, especially the hysteria and the fear. We will have that quite a time until all is over."

"And again you know more than anyone of us, do you?" asked Septima without grudge.

"Yes," Minerva answered simply.

„Albus?"

„Who else? "

"How long do you know each other? "

„Albus and I? We know each other for almost my entire life. He was my transfigurations professor when I came to Hogwarts as a student, he trained me and later he took me back to school as a professor. He is my mentor and my friend."

"Did you know that rumour cooked you two up as a couple? Was there once something between you?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Albus and me – a couple? That is absolute nonsense."

Septima stretched out her hands in a protective manner.

"I didn't say you were; I just heard it!"

"But you wanted to make sure," replied Minerva matter-of-factly.

"Of course," Septima admitted without further ado, "I was curious. Who wouldn't be?"

Minerva tilted her head.

"I daresay many people wonder about it. But no one ever dared to ask me."

"I daresay that no one wishes to stand your anger. You are very impressive when you're angry."

"And nevertheless you asked me? "

"Yes. I was convinced you wouldn't burst in anger. And if you did I could stand it." Septima opened the doors to the great hall and let Minerva defer to enter.

"We're quite early," Minerva noted and looked around in the empty hall.

"Never mind. We can sit down and have a nice chat until the rest turns up."

A few moments later the great hall filled up with a noisy mass of hungry students and also the other professors appeared and sat down, except Dolores Umbridge who still lay in hospital wing and recovered from her adventure with the centaurs.

The first part of the supper went by as usual; with light chats from the people around, until suddenly a rumour from the entrance hall could be heard.

Minerva and Septima looked at each other with arisen eyebrows when they identified the cackle of Peeves, the poltergeist, accompanied with the shrill and sharp cries of Dolores Umbridge.

Of course the students heard it as well and with great noise they stood up and stormed with great caterwauling to the entrance hall to watch the spectacular.

Peeves chased Umbridge with malicious laughter and whacked her alternately with a sock full of chalk and a walking stick; something the students noted delighted and what they commented and acclaimed loudly.

The heads of the houses Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall tried half-hearted to call their students to order and then joined their students to enjoy the drama, except McGonagall who disappointed and grumbling sat down again.

„And I really would have _liked_ to see how Peeves chases Umbridge out of the castle and would have liked to cheer at her parting, but unfortunately Peeves has taken my walking stick for his purpose. What a bummer!" she complained at Septima who had returned at the staff's table, grinning from ear to ear.

„What a sight!" she sighed exalted and seated herself at her chair. "We're definitively rid of her!" Hungry she went back to supper.

McGonagall watched her eating.

„You can't be hungry any more, can you? "

"Yes," replied Vector through a mouthful of food, "I am always hungry when I am happy."

„Well, so I hope for your figure that you're not always that happy," noted McGonagall with a glance at Septimas well-formed curves as Vector took another helping.

Septima just shrugged and continued her supper with great appetite.

By and by the students and the other teachers returned at the great hall to continue their interrupted supper during which the spectacular parting of Professor Umbridge was the main theme.

The professor had caused so much trouble for her students and colleagues so that they looked at her undignified flight as a balancing justice about it.

"It is quite good that the children go home tomorrow," said Vector between two bites. "I am glad to get rid of this over wound gang for a few weeks."

McGonagall shrugged.

„Yes, me as well. But nevertheless I am always glad when they return in September and a new term starts."

Septima smiled at her.

„Me too. But a little break from that gang of little rascals will do us good.

Speaking of a break: Could I talk you into a little walk to the lake for tomorrow afternoon? Perhaps we could have a little picknick? "

McGonagall's face lightened up.

"That idea is not half bad. I think I would like that."

"I'll fetch you then," whispered Vector silently, because Dumbledore had stood up for his usual end-of-term-speech.

###

At the following afternoon it knocked at McGonagall's door and Septima appeared at the threshold.

"Ready, dear?"

"I'm immediately there!" Minerva reached for her walking stick which Peeves kindly had brought back to her again, although with massive conviction work of Dumbledore, and rose from her armchair.

Septima noted with pleasure that Minerva moved much more energetically and more confidently than the days ago and informed Minerva about it.

She smiled.

„Yes, I think in a few days I will get along without that thing here. "

She lifted her stick a bit. "I already feel much better."

"I am very glad to hear that. Nevertheless, there is no need to run like a tourist guide at an eleven-planets-in-three-days-tour. Minerva, we have time. And you shouldn't push yourself too hard; otherwise you'll ending back in hospital."

Minerva grimaced, but slowed down her speed. From the corners of her eyes she watched Septima who looked very beautiful in her dark blue robe with the low neckline and with the beautifully attached silver-grey hair. Not for the first time she thought that her colleague was an extremely attractive woman.

Septima considered similar thoughts.

She stole a furtive look at the woman who went supported by her stick at her side. Despite the grey strands which pulled through her once dark hair, despite the wrinkles in her face Minerva was in her eyes the most beautiful woman whom she knew.

She had worked for about seventy years on her face and her body, because the development of this kind of beauty cannot be rushed.

She had hardly worked for the folds in her face, for every separate one. The stubborn one at her mouth which became engrossed with each energetic "No", the thin lines on her forehead which always emerged in a mysterious way when she taught and the both thin furrows between her brows which always betray her concern reliably.

Now her blue eyes were protected by glasses, nevertheless the fine little permanent wrinkles all around were unmistakably. Young eyes dart and hurry, but these eyes were wise and spoke from a long life. Eyes which had glowed in pride; which had filled with tears of concerns and grief; which had flashed in fury and which had burned from lack of sleep. Their look was straight and piercingly and went up to the grounds of the soul.

Septimas look glided from Minerva's face down to her body.

Minerva's curvature were classic, her back was unbent despite of all demands put onto her. Her legs were still well-shaped, but they had become a little slowlier. Too often she had hurried through the walks of Hogwarts because of her students, too long she had stood in front of her classes, too quickly she had run when one needed her help urgently.

Septima directed her look at Minerva's hands.

Her hands were slender, with long slim fingers in which her wand cuddled up like an extension of her body. And all she had done with these hands: Stroked, worked, charmed. Minerva had worked tirelessly to change the world into a better one and not at least had enchanted this world with her presence.

Minerva caught Septimas thoughtful and at the same time reverent looks.

"What's the matter with you? Why do you look at me so strangely? "

Septima directed her look now frankly upon Minerva's beautiful face.

"I only thought about how beautiful you are," she replied openly.

„I do my very best," answered Minerva dryly and smiled lightly while she asked herself secretly why Septima and she hadn't become friends much earlier. Finally she shared this thought with her new friend.

Septima frowned.

„I don't know," she answered thoughtful. „I guess we just never took the time to know each other better. Until when we almost lost you that was the moment I realized how important you are for our community. I realized how less I know you and I regret this failure. I am really glad that I got the opportunity to correct this failure."

Minerva looked at her seriously and put her free hand upon Septima's arm. "Yes, me as well," she simply said and took her arm.

"Actually I owe Umbridge a debt of gratitude that she and her colleagues cursed me."

Septima stopped dead in her tracks and almost made Minerva stumble.

"You're grateful? After all that dreadful power mad person did? Think of what she has done to Trelawney and Hagrid; think of it when she tried to take away the school from Dumbledore and remember how she made poor Potter suffer!"

Minerva tilted her head to the side.

"I know that; I have witnessed it, remember? During those last days I had much time to think about these events and in the end Dolores helped me to get some valuable insights which I so far liked to forget about. That I won't live forever and that life is too short to procrastinate. She gave me, even crabwise a wonderful friend and I daresay that it is more than she ever had. Inwardly she is so consumed, so obsessed by her hunger for power, she is so blinded by her prejudice that she's never aware of the possibilities of life – she cannot be. And because of that I'm almost sorry for her. In essence she is a poor being, but I am afraid she will never ever change."

They walked the remaining path to the lake in silence, each of them musing at her private thoughts.

When they arrived at the lake it was obvious that Septima had prepared everything. At the sun warm ground she had put a blanket – a tartan one as an acknowledgement to Minerva's preference – on which stood an old-fashioned picnic-basket which seemed to wait for them.

Minerva turned halfway round to Septima.

„Tartan? Should it tell me something?" she asked with arisen eyebrows.

"Well, basically yes. I have noticed that you have a certain fondness for it." She stretched out her hand and pulled playfully at Minerva's tartan robe.

Minerva laughed.

"Am I so easy to see through? Apparently yes. Help an old woman to sit down, will you?"

Septima helped her to sit down at the blanket and seated herself opposite.

"A classical picnic I thought," she said and began to unpack the basket.

"Tell me, do you want to feed a whole army?" Minerva asked dumbfounded when Septima brought out masses of food from the basket.

"Or are you happy again?"

"Me? Yes, somehow I am happy. Why shouldn't I? We have holidays, the weather is gorgeous and I am sitting in a very romantic scenery and have a picnic with an interesting and attractive woman. Enough reasons to be happy, are they?" Septima smiled at Minerva conspiratorial and handed her a dish.

"Tell me; are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting implies a lack of seriousness," Septima replied and loaded the dishes. "And now you have to eat," she commanded with a twinkling in her eyes. "I don't feel like packing all in again later and have to drag it back to the castle."

"Drag it?" Minerva asked amazed. „I thought you have used a levitation spell."

„Minerva, I am muggleborn. And sometimes I enjoy doing things on a muggle way. So I packed the basket manual and carried it down here."

Vector took a bite and luxurious closed her eyes. "Mmh, delicious. Come on, eat; I'm not trying to poison you," she requested Minerva chewing and looked at her. "How is it actually with you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your parents. Were they muggles, too?"

„No," Minerva shook her head. „I am what people would call a ‚pure blood'. Not that I would pride myself on it, " she added dryly.

"I didn't expect that from you. That you pride yourself on being a pureblood, I mean. It wouldn't be like you."  
For a moment Septima looked at her very intense until she attended to her food again. "Funny though, in the past I never thought about where people come from. Seems to be related with the return of You-know-Who."

"Yes, possibly. Well, I may be pure blood – stupid word that is - ," she shook her head again, „but instead I'm regarded as a blood traitor."

"You?"

„Yes, of course. I mess around with other blood traitors like the Weasleys and I have no – let's call it _snobbishness_ against muggleborns."

„Mud bloods," Septima cynically throw in.

"I don't like that word," Minerva protested, "It is not nice and very condescending."

"Mr. Malfoy once had the custom to call me a mud blood," Septima said airily.

"Malfoy? You mean Draco?"

„He wouldn't dare. I spoke of his father. We once met at Diagon alley by chance and he used this great opportunity to insult me. Later I learned that previously he had already quarrelled with Mr. Weasley and he had to cool his temper somewhere." Septima took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

„And what did you answer?"

"I just sneeringly looked him over from head to toe and asked him if he had had bad sex or why else he was in such a bad mood."

"And what happened then?" Minerva asked curious and with shining eyes.

"He stood there like a stuffed dummy, turned on his heels and strutted off. Since then he regarded it not even worth to greet me if he meets me somewhere." Septima shrugged. „And since then I weep myself to sleep every night. " She grinned.

Minerva laughed.

„I'd really liked to see that. Someone who stands up against Lucius Malfoy and leaves him speechless! Delicious! A real pity I missed it."

She watched Septima taking off her shoes in a very good mood and gathered her robe over her knees.

„I love sunshine," said Septima und stretched out her legs uninhibited.

Minerva smiled in view of Septimas excitement about the fine weather. "One can see that, you're already nice suntanned."

„Yes, I got a bit colour this year," Septima agreed and watched her naked legs attentively. "You should also go out more often, Minerva, it would do you good, believe me."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "What does that look like? I for me think it looks like I am outside."

Now it was Septima's turn to roll her eyes.

„Sure. I rather referred to the fact that you barricade yourself during the term generally in your office and leave it only to the lessons and at the meals. Now, at least usually ", she limited immediately.

"Merlin! That sounds as if I was a hermit crab!" Minerva cried with half played horror.

„You're really close to," retorted Septima and looked smiling at her friend. "But I am on the best way to entice you out of the castle, am I?"

Septima's gaze wandered over the grounds of Hogwarts and paused longingly at the sun sparkling surface of the lake.

"And now to go for a swim," she sighed.

„What prevents you from it?"

"I can't lure you here and then leave you alone, can't I? It wouldn't be particularly polite. I do not think that you should flounder about in the lake in your weakened condition."

"Why do you think I would like to? I guess the water is pretty cold."

"Well, to call it warm it would actually exaggerated but if one is once in there, it is great."

"Then you go, take a swim, I don't mind. I'll watch you from here."

"I have no swim suit with me," Septima politely turned down and looked at Minerva.

"Well? I think it doesn't keep you from it otherwise after all I have heard," Minerva countered which earned her an astonished look from Septima.

"That is right, but usually I have no audience. However you're the transfiguration teacher. Show me what you can make of it!" Challenging she plucked at her robe.

Minerva laughed and pulled out her wand.

"Any specific wishes for the design?"

"I leave it completely to your taste," Vector said and her gaze returned curiously at Minerva's face.

"Well, I'll do my best."

She raised her wand and transfigured Septima's dark blue robe into an equal swim suit. Septima looked down her body and pulled a face.

„A bit simple, is it? I'd expected something more erotic in a trendier colour."

„You're absolutely not vain, are you? And in your age," Minerva countered.

"I don't think that women lose their so-called sex Appeal during the years. It only changes. And why not work appropriately with the clothes? Go on, give it another try! Let's see what you make of it this time!" she requested Minerva.

Minerva sighed audible, but carried out her duty.

"This time enough sex-appeal?" she then asked ironically.

Again Vector looked down herself and nodded satisfied.

"Perfect. Exactly what I wanted."

Minerva's second try bestowed a cerise bikini on Septima which rather emphasized her well-shaped figure than hid it and revealed her well-toned tummy.

"And you really don't mind?"

"Just go," confirmed Minerva. „Or do you think I'd made this effort for nothing?" She pointed at Septima's swimwear.

„Okay, I'm off."

Septima removed her hairpins and shook her head so that her silver-grey hair fell in loose cascades down to her shoulders and grinned a last time mischievously at Minerva before she went away.

Minerva observed Septima walking to the shore with long elastic strides  
and waded into the lake. From this point of view she also had a magnificent sight at Septima's well-trained shoulder- and back muscles which suggested that Septima would swim pretty often. She watched how Septima threw herself completely into the water and ploughed with powerful movements through the ripples. Surprised Minerva lifted the eyebrows; she'd never thought that Septima was _that _good. She shaded her eyes with a hand and looked out on the suns-glittering lake. The water reflected the sun so brightly that she saw herself forced to scrunch up her eyes to be able to actually see something.

She leaned back more comfortable; the warm sunshine on her face, the gentle ripple of the lake and the calm humming of the insects in the meadow made her sleepy and lulled her. Minerva's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

She just woke up when suddenly a shadow fell over her face and a cool water drop trickled down on her. Minerva opened her eyes wide and sat up jerky. "What happened?"

"Nothing." A good-humoured and soaked Septima knelt before her, delicate water drops glistened on her suntanned skin and the silver hair clung in wet strands to her shoulders. She watched Minerva amused.

„You fell asleep. I'm sorry; I didn't meant to frighten you."

"It's alright." Minerva drover her hand over her forehead and straightened her glasses. "Was it at least nice in the water?"

"Great. When you're completely back to health you have to go to swim with me."

"We'll see," Minerva replied vaguely and performed a swerve with her wand which left Septima dry.

"Thank you. Of course I haven't got a towel with me."

Septima sunk at the blanket and turned on her stomach, turned to Minerva. "One sickle for your thoughts."

„I didn't think of something particular," Minerva replied.

"I don't believe you," Vector countered, leaned on her forearms and peered at Minerva.

"Since you won't give it a rest; I just thought that you are a very attractive woman," Minerva admitted and hastily turned her gaze away from Septima's décolleté which she displayed so unreserved.

„A compliment which I can only return to you," replied Septima and looked openly at Minerva. During that she noticed the soft blush which crept into Minerva's cheeks. „You don't have to blush because of that!"

"I did not, it's certainly because of the sun," Minerva lied, but didn't look at Septima.

"Well, if you say so…" Septima let a light doubt resonate in her words.

"I do say so," Minerva answered firmly. "Perhaps we should go in again; I'm feeling quite hot and I don't set great store by walking around with a burned nose tomorrow."

She lifted her wand and turned Septima's bikini back in its original state.

Shrugging Septima picked up her hairpins from the blanket and pinned up her hair again. When she was finished Minerva tidied up their picnic place with a long sweeping movement of her wand. The food packed itself back into the basket, the lid closed and the blanket folded itself neatly. With another swerve she made the things hover and drifting back to the castle.

Septima watched her.

„I've never quite got the hang of this householdy sort of spells. If I did it the blanket had done anything but folding itself neatly, possibly it just would have sort of crumbled up."

"I can teach you if you want to. Basically it is just simple movement of the wrist which makes the difference. My mother was quite good at household spells and taught me one or two things."

"You rarely talk about your family," Septima quested carefully while they slowly got near the castle.

"No."

"Why not?"

„They're dead," Minerva replied shortly and with that she indicated that she declared this subject ended.

"You don't want to talk about it, don't you?"

"No."

"Fine."

In silence they walked side by side while the sun burned on their lowered heads.

"I will go to the hospital wing first, for my examination before Poppy hunts me through the whole castle." Minerva broke the silence. "Besides she refuses to give me a greater supply of my potions so that I have to visit her."

"Poppy is a clever woman," Septima said smiling.

„Yes, perhaps, but I find this whole fuss about myself an awful nuisance."

Septima paused and rested her hand upon Minerva's arm.

"Nuisance or not, we just want to make sure that you recover as best as possible. You scared all of us and we're just concerned about you."

Minerva smiled touched.

„I know that. But nevertheless it is annoying to go to the hospital wing every second day to be examined."

They arrived at the portal.

"I will go to see Poppy," chuntered Minerva and turned to leave.

„Will we see each other later?"

Minerva turned around and nodded at Septima.

"I assume so. Or did you forget our chess game?"

„How could I? See you later then!"

She watched Minerva how she climbed up the stairs to the hospital wing; then she turned to make her way to her own rooms.


	4. And the summer is green

**Chapter ****4**

**And the summer**** is green**

The two women spent three very pleasant holiday weeks at Hogwarts.

They went for walks together, read books together and discussed them passionately. Occasionally they played wizards chess or repeated their picnic at the lake. Minerva appeared every second day at the hospital wing to be examined by Poppy and to fetch her potions which she took conscientious.

After the first week she could do without her walking stick; after the second week the crimson marks on her chest faded to soft pink and after the third weeks Poppy declared her for fully recovered and left it up to her to leave Hogwarts if she wanted to. And how she wanted to!

Minerva thanked Poppy for all her troubles, left the hospital wing and went to find Septima to tell her this news.

The two women had got much closer to each other during these last weeks they spent together even if the unclear erotic undercurrent which existed between them occasionally confused Minerva or even disturbed her. She wasn't sure if Vector felt an equal way and she felt a strange shyness to ask her about it.

Many times she caught herself staring absentminded at Septima's well rounded breasts until she pulled herself together and a blush crept up to her cheeks.

Another time she had felt the almost irresistible urge to touch Septima, to cup her face with her hands and to kiss her.

But she suppressed this wishes; she had denied her urges and quickly turned her mind to a different and harmless topic.

When she finally stood in front of Septima and told her that Poppy had allowed her to leave Hogwarts Septima frowned and gave Minerva a glance from her inscrutable eyes.

"I take it that you actually will leave?" she asked and watched Minerva.

"Yes", she replied simply.

"And where will you go?"

„Home. I just have to check that everything is in order at home."

And for her own surprise she heard herself adding: „Do you care to go along with me?"

Septima watched her for a moment thoughtfully bevor she nodded and smiled. „I'd like to come along with you, Minerva."

„Well, then that's settled. I'd like to leave tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful. Will you fetch me?"

"I'll be there at 10 o'clock."

"Then I'll chuck you out and bag a few things."

Minerva nodded and turned to leave. When she opened the door Septima called after her:

"By the way, how do we travel? Floo powder?"

„I thought we'd apparate."

„Ah. Where is your house anyway?"

„In the highlands."

„Where else?", Septima mumbled.

„I've heard that."

„I would bet. Generally speaking they say that cats have very good ears", Septima grinned.

Minerva playfully wagged her indexfinger at Septima and disappeared.

###

Exactly at ten o clock in the morning Minerva knocked at Septima's door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I have been for a while."

Septima stepped out her rooms, a little travelling bad in her hand and had to grin when she saw the tartan counterpart in Minerva's hand.

"What are you grinning at?", Minerva asked bemused.

„Nothing", Septima quickly replied and linked her arm with Minerva. "Can we go?"

"I am ready."

With speedy steps they left the castle and crossed the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun shone warm on them and the air was filled with a soft scent of flowers and fresh grass.

"I could spend hours walking here", Septima said and lifted her face against the sun.

"Then I'm sure you'll like my home. Much of sunwarmth landscape and a hopefully not too savaged garden", Minerva replied cheerily and quickly squeezed Septima's arm.

"I'm sure I will like your home", Septima noted and glaced quickly at Minerva's face.

"You are?"

"Yes. A home always mirrors the personality of the owner and for that reason...", she shrugged, "...I am convinced that I will like it. I also like you. And that's no reason to blush again", she added when she noticed the soft redness in Minerva's cheeks.

„There ist the end of the grounds, from there we can apparate", Minerva quickly changed the subject.

Septima nodded.

„I entrust myself into your leadership", she said and grabbed stronger at Minerva's arm. "Although I hate Side-Along-Apparition."

„I don't like it either", Minerva admitted, "I prefer to rely on my own skills when it comes to magic."

"Then you should know what I mean."

"I certainly do. Ready?"

"Go ahead", Septima prompted.

The world became blurred with her eyes and the next time she could see properly she found herself within a little front garden, which was enclosed by a weatherbeaten wooden fence and in which the weeds led a successfull battle angainst the roses.

"It looks as bad as I thought it would", Minerva sighed and let go of Septima's arm. "That will employ me for a whole day at least. But it doesn't matter now, just come in."

Minerva released the complicated enchantments that protected her house and opened the heavy wooden door. Another movement with her wand caused the shutters to open themselves and let light into the rooms.

Septima stepped behind Minerva over the threshold and looked curious around.

A strange, but not unpleasant smell of dust, old wood and sunwarm stones invaded her nostrils and in the small hall she turned on her own axis.

"How about a little sightseeing?", she asked cheerily.

Minerva carelessly let her bag fall down at the from rough rock made floor and nodded.

"Well. To your right the dinig-room, behind that the living-room. Straight ahead is my study, to its left the kitchen. Behind the kitchen a little hall which lead to the bathroom."

Septima shambled behind Minerva and soundly watched around in the rooms.

In the dining-room a large table surounded by some chairs prevailed. IN one edge of the room she noticed the fireplace, bricketed with rough cobblestones which had a counterpart in the living-room. The small, but cosy living-room was almost completely occupied by a comfortable looking settee and matching armchairs; two little shelves stood in a corner and at the wall was a portrait of a young lady who had a striking resemblance to Minerva.

"Is that you in the picture?"  
Septima stepped closer to the painting.

"No, that's my grandmother. The painting was done by my grandfather."

"She looks like you."

"Yes, I've heard that some times."

„She was beautiful. And her eyes were as blue as yours are."

Minerva shrugged and stepped closer to the picture. Softly she touched the frame.

"My grandmother was a very special woman", she said softly. "I loved her very much."

For an instant both women remained silent and watched the portrait. Then Minerva turned around.

"I'll show you the rest of the house."

Septima followed her. With every step they took the old floorboards creaked under her feet. She liked the plain, a little crooked wooden boards and the simply whitewashed askew walls

"For a right angle one certainly looks in vain", she noted in a good mood.

Mionerva rose her eyebrows.

„It is an old muggle house, what do you expect?"

„I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Actually, I like it very much." Septima caressed the nearest wall with her hand and smiled. "It has such a vintage charme, don't you think?"

"That's why I live her", Minerva replied. "This is my study."

She led Vector into a low-ceilinged and narrow, but therefore very elongated room with dark wood at the walls.

Septima looked around and decided that working in this room must feel like working in a tramway. However, after another minute she decided that this long and narrow room reminded more to a ship and the soft hills in front of the lattice window resembled frozen waves.

"Nice", she noted.

Next to the study was the kitchen; with a huge old-fashoined coal-burning stove and cute credenza. A low-ceilinged door led into a small dark hall from which they got into the bathroom. The cast-iron bath tub with the clawlike lion feet delighted Vector particularly.

"That is so beautiful!" she enthused herself thrilled.

"Do not make a mistake there. During winter that thing is as cold as ice if you have forgotten to use a warming spell before bathing", Minerva warned.

„Why didn't you replace it then?"

"Because it's beautiful", Minerva admitted and little smile crossed her lips.

"Do you want to see the first floor as well?"

"Of course."

Minerva led her back trough the kitchen and into the entrance hall and from there up a rampant wooden stair which led into a light hall with two lattice windows. She opened the door across the stairs and waved at Septima to follow her.

The room was scarcely furnished, but instead the walls were covered with books shelves which made Vector whistle in appreciation. They crossed the room and Minerva opened another door.

„This ist the spare room in which you will sleep."

"That is nice!" Septima declared and settled down at the massive broad bed to try it. Caressingly she stroke with her hand over the massive carved bed-head and looked around.

At the well-worn floorboards in front of the bed was a wool carpet, at the lattice windows hung gauzy drapes; a massive wooden wardrobe stood ready to take Septima's clothing and an old armchair with a matching table in one corner invited to sit and browse.

"And the library is next door, I call that luxury." Cheerily she teetered up and down on the bed.

"I like your home, Minerva. And it suits you pefectly well."

A fine smile appeared on Minerva's face.

"I'm glad you like it here. Do you like to see my bedroom as well?"

"Why certainly!" Vector called and jumped off the bed.

"We quasi sleep wall to wall."

"I hope you don't snore."

"I don't think so. Come on!"

She led Septima back through the library and to a small door at the other end of the hall.

"Mind your head, the door is pretty low."

The door opened with a quiet creaking and unblocked the view at Minerva's bedroom.

A bed, not unsimilar to Septima's guest bed, stood in the middle of the low ceilinged room, a wardrobe dominated the left wall and across the door were two white painted lattice windows. To both sides of the bed lay sheepskin rugs at the old wooden floor; in one corner stood a rocking chair and above was a shelves on which books stood lined up.

Minerva seated herself on the bed and looked at Septima.

"Now. What do you think?"

Septima took place in the rocking chair and softly swayed up and down.

"I find this absolut terrific, Minerva! I'm afraid that I will regret it very much when we must return to Hogwarts."

Minerva nodded and stood up.

„I will do some dusting in the house and whip the garden into shape. I'm sure that you want to unpack your things."

„That's nothing, pretty fast done. I will help you dusting, even I can do that."

"If you want to. But you're not here for working."

"I know. But many hands make light work and we have much more time for pleasant things, have we?" Full of spirits Septima jumped off the rocking chair and run twinkle-toed into her room where she made her bag appear with an "Accio".

Minerva looked after her and let slip a soft sigh. Compared to the lively and agile Vector she sometimes felt a little old, even though Vector was just ten years her June.

Sie stood up, somewhat more measuredly as her friend, also made her bag appear and started to unpack her few belongings. Wihtin minutes she was finished and left her bedroom. At the stairs she almost run into Septima who stood in the bending and conducted her wand with far-reaching movements.

„What are you doing?"

"Dusting. I'm almost finished."

„From here?"

"Yes. From here I can reach all rooms at once. At least it is one useful spell I can manage."  
She dropped her wand and looked up to Minerva who stood a stair higher than her.

"I _hate _housework and the faster I'm done the better", she explained and wiped her fringe from her eyes. "But I think that you can teach me a lot about gardening. I'm an urban child."

"Really?"

"Yes, born and bred in London. Everything I know about plants I have learned at Hogwarts. But Professor Tofty restrained himself to magic plants. I think I've seen that you have normal non-magical plants in your garden?"

"Yes, I have some roses, hollyhocks and clematis. I have no great need for magical herbs and so I've chosen to restrict myself to simple things. Besides, I don't spend much time here."

Septima seccessfully finished her witchcraft.

"So, your house is clean. And now I want to learn how to fix a garden."

She beamed at Minerva and walked down the remaining stairs. Minerva followed her in front of the house.

In the middle of the savaged garden stood a weatherbeaten wooden bench on which they sat down. Minerva explained the elementary motions and charms to Septima with which she could get rid of the weeds while she herself took care of the more challenging spells.

"I just need to take care of the roses manually", she added.

With the accomplished swing of her wand the bigger, urgently from downfall threatened plants became fixed to bars, the wild-growing rampant Clematis curled gracefully up in its lane and Minerva aslo directed the scythe which mowed the high meadow round the house whilst Septima concentrated at her magical weed pulling.

After a while Minerva nodded satisfied and used "Evanesco" to make the garden rubbish disappear.

"It looks quite neat by now", she found, sat herself back and looked at the trimmed garden.

"And your roses?"

"Hold your horses, I will take care. Can't be everyone as agile as you are."

She smiled at Septima who cheerily replied her smile before she leaned back, closed her eyes and pleasurably forged her face to the sun. It looked so tempting that Minerva imitated her and for a while they just sat in harmonious silence enjoying the sun; each at one with the world and safe and secure in their quiet togetherness.

Eventually Minerva opened her eyes and stood up to take care of her roses. Septima twinkled lazily and strightened herself a bit.

"Can I help you?"

"No, not yet. But you could go and make some tea. I'm sure you will get along."

Septima disappeared at the kitchen and Minerva went to her outrageously neglected rose trees to look closely at the damage.

That was how Septima found her when she returned from the kitchen. For a moment she stood unnoticed at the front-door and watched Minerva who hunkered over her roses, cut a stem here and there or removed a leave. Her severe bun had untightened and some loose wisps fell into her forehead or softly framed her face.

Septima found her - this new Minerva – enormously soft and appealing and a soft smile curved her lips.

After a while Minerva noticed her, straightened up and pinched the loose wisps of hair behind her ears.

"How long have you been watching me?", she asked and slowly went to Septima.

„Long enough to recognize that this is an unusual sight. The strict and adamant Professor McGonagall taking lovely care of her roses. It's rare to see you so soft and vulnerable."

Minerva shrugged.

„I hope you're aware of that privilege", she replied in her usual strict manner.

Vector refused to be offended.

"I just came out to tell you that tea is ready."

"I'm coming."

Septima had set the small living-room table.

„I hope this is convenient for you? I find this more comfortable than the dining-room."

"Wonderful", Minerva replied, left her earthy shoes at the front door and followed Septima into the living-room.

"I thought I could prepare some sandwiches as well. I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"You're always hungry", Minerva murmured and sat down in an armchair, with view to the portrait of her ancestor.

Septima sat herself opposite and smiled at her.

"Enjoy."

They ate in satisfied silence and after lunch Minerva said that she would like to take a nap.

„Somehow I am a bit tired. I think I've done too much at once", she said and disappeared in her bedroom.

Septima tried to wash the dishes and to clean the kitchen without any noise and afterwards she crept upstairs and browsed Minerva's library for somehting interesting to read.

Finally she found something and took the book with her in her room to cuddle in her cosy armchair.

A peaceful stillness rested above the old house, only disturbed by the ticking of a clock, the soft rustle of Septima turning a page and the creaking of the old wood which had stretched itself in the summerheat.

After the first few chapters Septima took a look at the clock and noted that she spended more than an hour reading. She raised her head and listened, but the stillness of the house was absolute. There came no sound from Minerva's bedroom.

„At least she doesn't snore", she murmured with a little smile, but listened on if she couldn't hear anything.

„She wouldn't have worked herself too hard and relapsed?", she asked herself.

Again she listened and silence buzzed in her ears. She decided to make sure that Minerva was well and crept to her bedroom. Carefully she turned the doorknob and froze when it gave a loud noise. Holding her breath she opened the door and emerged through the door crack.

Minerva had neatly put her robes over the rocking chair and was resting on her bed. Her simple undergarment fell soft around her slender body, her greying hair fell loosely on her pillow, her face looked relaxed, the wrinkles less deep and a soft smile curved her lips.

Composed by the sight of the peacefil sleeping Minerva Septima wanted to retreat silently, but forgot the low doorframe and severly hit her head.

A "Bugger" escaped her lips, soft, but loud enough to wake up Minerva. With one movement she sat up and stared at Septima.

"What on earth are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

„Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Septima tried to calm down her upset friend and rubbed fer forehead. "I just wanted to make sure if you're alright and smacked my head against the door frame. I really didn't want to scare you."

„It's okay", Minerva impatiently waved aside. „Let me see your head; it banged loud enough."

She stood up and went to Septima.

Septima felt how Mionerva gently stroke away the hair from her forehead and involuntarily she shuddered.

"What's wrong with you?", Minerva asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine", Septima assured her hastily and was tempted to pull her head away from Minera's hands, but overcame this impulse. Again she felt how Minerva's hand softly brushed obver her forehead and her knees became weak. She closed her eyes and seeking for foothold she leaned against the doorframe while Minerva examined her injury.

"That will give a lovely bruise", she murmured and softly laid her wonderful cool hand against the injured spot. "I could try and prevent the worse, but I don't know if I am as good as Poppy concerning healing spells."

"Just risk it", Vector requested her and opened her eyes again.

The first thing she saw were Minerva's blue concerned eyes which were close above her face.

"You better lay down", Minerva decided and jockeyed the resisting Vector onto the bed.

"I do not have to lay down, I'm fine", she protested.

"Be that as it may, but I donÄt know how you will feel when I'm finished with you. And I don't want to take the risk. I don't feel the need to have you on the floor when I'm done. In the bed with you!", Minerva ordered in her strictest manner which she usually spared for her ostreperous students. Septima knew this spezial manner and decided to not start a discussion with her, the more so as her head felt like cracking.

Obediently she layed down and Minerva used her wand skillfully at Septima's forehead.

Septima's headache disappeared as suddenly as it had come and the tugging pain in her forehead lessened.

"I feel much better, thank you", she said and tried to sit.

"No dice! You will stay in bed for at least half an hour", Minerva instructed her and gently pushed her back to the pillow.

"But I'm feeling fine!", Vector protested.

„Poppy wouldn't allow you standing up either and she's much better with this issue than I am", Minerva replied matter of factly and sat down next to Vector at the edge of the bed.

"Is that your avenge that we spared you for weeks?"

Minerva smiled.

"I admit it has a little influence on me. But mainly it is about your health. Poppy once told me that this particular spell could affect the circulation. I have no need for you to suddenly faint."

"Al right", Septima sighed and surrendered. With wide eyes she looked up to Minerva and smiled lopsided. She watched her intensively and stated:  
"I don't understand why you always hide underneath these wide robes."

"Sorry?" Minerva looked blank at her.

Septima rose a hand and tugged gently at Minerva's undergarment.

"How one – or me – can just state at the moment you have a really nice figure. Why do you always hide it?"

Minerva glimpsed down herself and realized her clothing respektively the flamboyant lack of such.

"I feel comfortable in my robes. And I see no point in changing my style and to dress in figure hugging clothes with low necklines in my age. Besides I don't want to compete with you ", she added smiling, "I think it is sufficient if there is only _one _teacher on which the students fantasise about."

"On the ione hand that is quite interesting."

"Interesting? What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

„Well, look at me. I am a woman of sixty years, I don't fool myself. I have wrinkles in my face, grey hair and certain parts of my body submit the law of gravity. But my image is still, how should I say..." She thought about it.

Minerva prompted:  
"... erotically supercharged?"

"Yes, apparently, isn't it?"

"And where is the problem?"

„The problem is here, always within my reach, in fact here, at my chest. What you can imagine here - and what you have already seen yourself: A pair of still impressive breasts! Today I wear a plain robe, nothing that would underline my sex appeal, but I was never able to hide my bosom, not even under a robe like that. One the one hand I always like it..."

"That sounds like a confinement." Minerva asked interested.

Septima laughed.

„Well, there is someone really curious! But I don't mind. On the other hand it can be quite annoying if people staring permanently on my breasts instead of listening to me. Especially pubescent students. Or men I was dating and who spent the whole evening staring at my cleavage instead of talking to me."

She threw an amused look at Minerva.

"And now you're trying not to stare at my bosom and that despite I'm talking about. You don't want to expose yourself to any suspicion. Somehow I find this cute. During time I've learned to handle it and I can and could always live completely well with erotic advances and projections. "

She looked interested at Minerva. „I hope I didn't shock you too much."

"No, you didn't. But this is a point of view I never considered. And I'm fascinated by your attitude."

Septima tried to shrug what seemed to be quite complicated in her position. „The trick in life is to deal with it. You should know that as well."

„Certainly, that's no question. We just handle it on a different way. But that's what makes our friendship so interesting, our differences."

Minerva took a look at her watch and smiled.

„You're already done, that half an hours is lamost gone and you're allowed to get up."

"At least meanwhile we had an interesting discussion", Vector grinned, before she opened her eyes wide and pointed accusingly at McGonagall. "You provoked that intentionally, did you? To make me stay in bed!"

„No, not really. You started that discussion, I just kept you on talking."

She lightly clapped Septima at the shoulder and stood up.

"I think you can get up now."

Septima sat herself and turned her head as an experiment.

„How do you feel?`"

"Like new-born." She swung her legs of the edge of the bed.

"Slowly, take it easy", Minerva warned her when Septima wanted to jump up. Obligingly she got up slowly.

„How's your head doing? No headache? No dizziness?"

„No."

"Well, now you're allowed to leave the room and to do whatever you were up to before you collided with the doorframe."

Minerva went over to the rocking chair and pulled over her robe.

"I had no special inetention. I just borrowed one of your books and spent some time reading."

"Alas, that's why they are there. Which one did you choose?"

„'Well of loneliness'. I didn't know that you're interested in Muggel books."

„Why yes, there are some quite fascinating books. Why did you choose that one?"

"I don't know. Coincinedence, I guess." Septima shrugged and strechted out her arms. „Lucky coincindence, it's well written."

Minerva nodded approvingly.

„I know, I read it myself."

"And not only once, I guess. The book is quite well-thumbed."

„As you already said: It's well written. What do you think of taking our books out in the sunshine?"

"It's the best offer I had all day long. Go on then, I'll follow in a minute."

Septima hurried back in her roome, changed her longsleeved robe against a thinner fabric, grabbed her book and hurried past Minerva.

Minerva rose her eyebrows at Vector's sight.

„Do you want to underline your sexappeal now?"

Vector grinned.

"Possibly?"

She sat down on the bench next to Minerva, reopened her book and started to read for the remaining afternoon.

Around evening clouds approached, the wind freshened up and tugged at the dresses of the women.

Minerva shut her book and looked up to the sky.

"I'll go in, it looks rather rainy. I guess we're having a thunderstorm coming up."Minerva klappte ihr Buch zu und spähte zum Himmel hinauf.

„Yes, it's getting uncomfortable out here. It's getting chilly."

Septima followed Minerva back into the house. From the window she observed how the sky grew dark and threatening dark clouds built up at the horizon. Shortly after flashes twitched about the sky, thunder rumbled and the sky opened its sluices to drown the landscape in torrential downpours.

"What a crappy weather!"

"Absolutely", Minerva agreed and lifted her shoulders shivering.

"It's getting chilly, perhaps we should biult up a fire?"

„No a bad idea at all. It has something cosy."

Minerva lit up a fire at the living-room and the both women made themselves comfortable in front of it.


	5. The lost years

**Chapter 5**

**The Lost Years**

It was pretty late when the both women went to bed that evening.

Septima just cuddled with a book in her bed to read a few pages when she heard the soft noise of stepps in the next room. She sat up in bed and asked:  
"Minerva? Is that you?" to immediately kick herself mentally for that stupid question. Who else could wander around the house at this time of night, since noone else was there?

There was a soft knock on her door and the doorknob turned gently. Minerva peered carefully through the doorcrackand Septima looked at her from above her reading glasses.

"Did you call me?" Minerva asked.

"I've heard steps and I wanted to know if it was you. A stupid question of course, I know. There is anyone else except us."

"Ah." Minerva remained pensievely at the threshold and looked at Septima – or more at what she could currently see of Septima.

She was buried under her blanket, only her head stuck out, her silver hair loose and she balanced her reading glasses on her nose. The flickering light of the oil lamp thrwe dubious shadows at her face and made her nose appear longer and more pointed than usual.

At the moment the very face grimaced to a gentle smile.

"Are you unable to sleep?"

"I haven't been in bed", Minerva admitted. "I guess I slept too long this afternoon, I'm wide awake."

"If you like to talk, you're welcome. But then come in and don't remain at the door!"

Septima waved her closer and gestured invitingly at her bed.

Minerva opened the door completely and walked in.

Septima looked at her and lifted her eyebrow at the view of Minerva's long flowing nightshirt

"This is highly erotic!, she commented dryly. "When was it fashionable? At times of Queen Victoria? "

„Just slag me off", Minerva said and settled herself at the foot end of Septima's bed. Her greying hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders and she and impatiently she pushed it back with her hand.

Septima took her reading glasses off and pout them together with her book at her bedstand; then she looked musingly at Minerva.

"You know, there is something I can't get off my head. You siad this afternoon this was an old muggle house. You're not growing up here?"

"No."

„Where else? I've been under the impression that you would return to your parent's house during holidays."

"My parent's house doesn't exist anymore."

Septima raised her eyebrows in surprise.

„What happened?"

„I'm not sure if I want to talk about."

„You don't have to if you don't want to. But, even when you consider myself unbearable nosy, I would be interested in your story. I know so less about you."

Septima looked at her openly and Minerva responded her look thoughtful.

"It's a pretty long story", Minerva objected.

„We have the entire night."

"Al right."

Minerva thought for a moment where to start.

"I was bron and bred in Aichillidh Bhuidhe, or Achiltibuie, like people call it, nearby Lochinver. Also then it used to be a terribly small jerkwater town and never changed since these days.

My family had a small, however pretty nice house somewhere outside the village."

Minerva needed a moment to sort out her thoughts.

"Did you have siblings?"

„Yes, I've had a brother. Angus, he was six years younger to me and a real funster." She smiled. "You can picture him as a forerunner of the Weasley twins. Alsways full of mischief and always up for playing tricks on someone. He had only one mistake, he prided himself too much on being a pure blood."

"Let me guess. He was in Slytherin."

„Yes, the sorting hut send him off to Slytherin. And there met certain people whose sharpened his attitude about this issue. Eventually he looked down on all mudbloods and his tricks becamer meaner."

Suddenly Minerva's face looked severe and sad.

"I talked to him like mad to give up this nonsense; I told him to think about if he was so much better than anyone else just because he was from an old magic family. He laughed at me. I asked Dumbledore, my Professor for Transfiguration then, to talk to Angus, because I was worried about him. I don't know to this day what Dumbledore told him, but I'm sure it must have been something Angus didn't want to hear. During his fifth yer at Hogwarts he gone too far, one of his tricks went wrong and little Billy Roberts almost died. Albus could prevent the worst, I thjink that he never stopped at keeping an eye at angus. Well, Angus was expelled, his wand got destroyed; the usual thing. He was send home, but he never arrived there."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He reappeared at home years later, a ragged and broken-down man in which I could hardly recognized my little brother. It worked my mother over, she got ill and never really recovered."

"Have you been a teacher at Hogwarts then?"

"No. After graduation I did the usual excursion through the magical world like most people did then. Afterwards I published some poublications about Transfiguation, nothing people would read, but it was enough to obtain acceptance in circles of experts. I've still had regular contact to Albus and we worked together on certain subjects. I used to work for the ministry of magic for a while, but it wasn't really my cup of tea. Well, and then Gellert Grindelwald appeared. I'm sure you have heard of him?"

„I've heard of him, yes, but I was too young to notice. I haven't even been to Hogwarts and I didn't knew that I am a witch, let alone that here is something like the magical world."

"It was dark times then. Grindelwald wasn't as bad as You-know-who, but it wasn't a picnic either. People simply disappeared, Muggleborns were ostrasised. Until Albus started out to stop him. Shortly after my brother came home. He acted as if he was a total stranger; he was cold, arrogant; there was nothing left of that friendly little boy he used to be. He didn't stay long and disappeared again. Nobody knew what he had done during that years or where he went. He just went, without a word, without an explanation. But rumours spread their way. Rumour had it that he was between Grindelwald's most trusted men. And whenever it came to playing horrible pranks at some Muggels he was with them at the sharp end. We were outcasts by the wizarding world, I lost my job at the ministry. My mother couldn't face it all, she gave up. She – she just died. So it was only us three left. My grandmother, my father and I. The McGonagalls always were pretty stubborn, both had decided to weather through it and to not give in. I guess I inherited that stubbornness from them. „

Minerva smiled aloop.

„Eventually this issue ended. It wasn't forgotten, but people decided to ignore it. Albus took me as a teacher at Hogwarts, shortly before he wa promoted Headmaster and I got his post as Professor for Transfigurations. Everything turned to good account. At least for a while."

Minerva fell silent.

„For a while? What happened next?"

„The raise of you-know-who", Minerva replied gloomily.

„And your brother became a Death Eater?"

Minerva nodded. Hawing, interrupted by many breaks Minerva continued telling the rest of her story:  
"He became a Death Eater. The whole mess started over again. We were interrogated at the ministry, many times, they threatened my father to send him to Azkaban prison if he wouldn't tell them the whereabout of my brother. What he couldn't, we never knew where he was. We hadn't seen him for years. To Angus' luck, if I had meet him…"

„…You would have killed him."

"Yes. I gave him – and give him till now – a joint guilt on my mother's death. I was only glad that she didn't need to see how low her son had gone", Minerva replied fiercely.

She had a tired draw around her eyes which on one hand scared Septima, but on the other hand awoke the desire to hug and comfort Minerva.

"Was your father sent to Azkaban?"

"No, luckily not. They had no hold to imprison him, he hadn't done anything. Albus spoke in our favour; he never let me down. Albus was the only true friend I had during that time. Well, Angus. The Aurors were able to catch him and he was sent to Azkaban for life imprisonment. I haven't been to this process, but I read it in the newspaper that he betrayed the names of some Death Eaters to buy himself free. But they imprisonend him nevertheless. During summer vacation I went home, as always. And one evening, when I returned from a walk, I could see the Dark Mark at the sky. I stood like frozen, for an eternity and then I run like I've never run before. Just to notice that my parent's house was destroyed and that my family was dead. I stood in front of the ruins like rooted, I was unable to think straight. Rumours travel fast and rumours of catastrophies travel on an especially fast broomstick. Albus showed up and took care of me. And it was him who could save a few things for me out of the house."

"The portrait of your grandmother."

„Yes, that as well. He brought me back to Hogwarts to have me safe and a he relieved me of the formalities. During that time he founded a secret society to fight against You-know-who and to finally defeat him. I was one of the first to join this order. The fight was drawn for a long time, then we even lost ground. That was when I bought this house here, a piece of ideal world in which nothing ugly existet and where I could leave the real world behind. Then that Halloween night happened, in which You-know-who entered the house of the Potter family. When the curse rebounded from Harry and You-know-Who lost his powers we all were free to breathe. By and by all the Death Eaters were rounded up. You know what happened back then."

Septima had followed Minerva's story with knitted eyebrows and shook her head now.

"What happened to your brother? Is he still in Azkaban?"

"No. Authorities informed me that he did die and that he's buried within the prison walls. Except me there is anyone left, I'm the last of the McGonagalls."

Minerva paused a short while, then she straightened her shoulders and peered at Septima.

"So. What do you think now?"

"I need to sort out my thoughts. It was much you've told me."

She looked pensive at McGonagall.

"But I believe that I begin to understand why you're often that reserved and where your love for justice comes from. You and your family bore lots of misery, you have been through much harm. That is enough to have an impact on you and some others would have been destroyed by it. If you have the preposterous fear that I would esteem you lower than before, you can be relieved. On the contrary, I admire your strength which brought you through this whole affair."

She sat up, reached out and touched Minerva's arm.

"Heavens, you're as colöd as ice, you will catch a cold. Come under my blanket."

Septima glided by side to make room and lifted her blanket invitingly so that Minerva could slip under it. After short hesitation Minerva left her place at the foot end and huddled under the blanket.

"My goodness, you truly are an icicle"", Septima scolded her low and took Minerva's cold hand into her own.

Minerva turned her head and watched Vector's face who lay, supported on her ellbow, next to her and watched her attentively.

"I'm glad you told me everything", Septima went on with their former subject. "It was a very hard time for you and I wish that I knew you back then. I don't think much of people who make poeple suffer for someone else's mistakes."

"It's nice to hear that. But when you started in Hogwarts everything had happened. At that time except Albus only Flitwick was already a teacher here - and of course Hagrid. Hagrid is a good hearted fellow who never thinks badly about others, especially not if Albus trusts them. Alas, Filius maintained a low profile, but he has never outlawed me or has been in any form impolitely to me. Not all of my colleagues are cowards or submitted to prejudice. But I wasn't sure how somebody who didn't knew me would react to that story. I was more vulnerable then and I consciously kept people at bay. I just didn't want to hear or talk about anymore. And they would have asked me pover and over again if they had known me closer."

„So you enclosed yourself to keep away from all trouble."

"Yes. But times have changed. Nowadays I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me willingly."

"That sounds harsh."

„Yes, may be. But I've learned from my past. Some things are too painful to live them again."

"You can't avoid being hurt."

"I know that. But I can minimize it by choosing carefully whom to trust and with whom I wish to be friends."

Septima nodded.

„I am honoured that you consider me worthy to trust in."

Minerva gave her a sharp look.

"Are you mocking at me?", she asked suspiciously.

„No, Minerva. I am really glad that I was able to break your defences. I've already shown you – more or less clearly – that I higkly esteem you and that I want to be friends with you. And the last time has proven me right with that. I have one question though..."

„Which is?"

"What about Snape?"

„What's with Snape?"

„He also was a Death Eater. Do you feel therefore any grudge against him?"

„No. Severus put he brakes on and left the Death Eaters. He is not a bad guy and I just think that he deserves a second chance. Albus trusts him and that's good enough form e."

„And possibly he reminds you of Angus? What could have been if he had putt he brakes on?"

„Yes, possibly", Minerva admitted after short musing. "I often wonder how I could have argued him out of it, Angus, I mean. What I could have done that he wouldn't have devoted himself to this people. But I still don't know the answer."

„Minerva, it's not your fault. Nobody is responsible for the actions of another being. You did everything to point him out that he was on the wrong way. You are not responsible."

„After all I know that", Minerva said hushed. „But still this story keeps on running in my head. Even after all this years."

„You've told me nothing about your private life", Spetima changed the subject and revolved the venes on Minerva's back of the hand with her finger.

Minerva smiled cheerless.

„There is not much to tell."

"You can't tell me that. An intelligent and attractive woman like yourself must have had one or another admirer."

„Sure, there were a few. But my family difficulties successfully put them to flight." Minerva grimaced. "Either that or my stubbronness. I've never been a typical cuddly female who spent the evenings waiting with a ready dinner and warm slippers. Apparently that was expected of me. But I always had my own mind and my partners could hardly cope with – or even not." A mirthless smile crossed her face.

„So I settled in my existence as an unpaired woman – and I settled quite well. It doesn't mean that I am less worth just because I have no husband or children."

"You won't hear any protest on my part", Septima murmured.

"What about you? Why are you still running around without a wedding band?"

"I've never been in a situation in which I would have had to marry. Or wanted to. It never arose from a situation and I cannot claim that I miss something. Although that nice blonde, Kenneth was his name, almost had me wed him."

"What went wrong?"

"He was far too jealous. If it was to his pleasure I would have to wear sackclothes and ashes to that anyone would look at me. And Howard, a Muggle, couldn't stand it that I am witch. After a lot of shouting at each other we split up and I had to change his memory."

Septima shook her head.

„Do you remember Tiberius Ogden? I mean in his prime?"

"Of course I can. He was my Arithmancy teacher."

"Yes, my favourite subject. I was head over heels for him and tried to be best in his classes."

Minerva looked at her.

"That explains a lot", she noted dryly. "You've really been into old Ogden?"

„You haven't? He had something spezial."

"No, I wasn't ever interested in Ogden."

„You accentuate that strangely. In whom were you interested?"

„Woe betide you if you laugh! Or I'll hex you from here to North Pole."

"No. It was – Albus?"

"Don't be ridiculous. No, it wasn't Albus. I had a certain faible for Professor Merrythought."

Septima sat up straight.

„Professor _Galatea_ Merrythought? Professor for Defense against the dark arts?"

„How many teachers of that name do you know? Of course _this _Merrythought."

„I'll be damned! The well-behaved McGonagall who looks as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth was nuts about her teacher! Sorry, I shouldn't laugh", she quickly added, when Minerva frowned.

"What interesting things else did you conceal? A steamy carry on with Filch?"

Minerva agitated.

„Why of all things are you thinking about him?"

„Perhaps because he regularly almost falls into my cleavage. But I'm accustomed to grief."

She pointed at her, from her flimsy nightshirt just poorly covered breasts, before she added:

"On the other hand I am vain enough to take pleasure when I arouse such attention."

"At least you're honest", Minerva commented dryly.

"Well, I never claimed to be an angel. I let off enough steam. I was a would-be rebel. You know, the good girl who'd like to be a bad one."

"Sounds as if you made the most of your youth."

"Not only that. But I don't want to see twenty again. "Your twenties are torture, really, because you don't know what you are going to be or whether it's all going to work out, and you are supposedly an adult but you haven't really learned anything. You're always looking for your own place in the world, but you're insecure -You think you're wonderful one minute and you think you're a disaster the next. No, I really don't want to be that young and foolish again."

„I don't know, perhaps you're right. I don't want to be that young again and to live that part of my life again. But on the other hand, just think about how it was. I was young, full of ideals, ready to go out and leave a mark in the world. I've lost my idealism somwhere on my way and I started to see the world exactly as it is and not how it should be. Anyhow I can see how it could be and that's what I'm working for. And everytime when I see a student who understands what really is important in life, who chooses the right way and not the easy one, who understands what I'm trying to teach him, then I remember why I do this job."  
Minerva looked at Septima.

„By the way, my hand is warm now, thank you."

She deprived Vector of her hand who hadn't let go of it during the whole talk.

„You're welcome. What about the rest of you? Has it become warm as well in the meantime?" Probingly she strechted out her feet.

"You've still very cold feet. I can't believe it."

She moved closer to Minerva until her bodies touched. Septima could sense through the fabric that Minerva's body still felt cold.

"What are you up to? Do you want to hold my feet as well, now, when you're done with my hands?"

Septima threw her an askew glance.

"Not only the feet. I just see that the rest of your body isn't any warmer. No backtalk now!", she said categorical; put her arm around Minerva and drew her closer to herself.

For a moment it seemed as if Minerva wanted to object, but then she complied and snuggled into Septima's arm.

"Yes, this is really nice and warm", she stated and added secretly:

'And so comforting.'

„I just hope you don't want to lead another profound philosophical discussion", Septima noted yawning. "I'm getting a little tired now."

"Then every discussion would be completely uncalled for; I wouldn't get any iuseful answer from you", Minerva replied dryly, turned her head and took a glance at Septima who had her eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping?"

„Mmh?"

Shortly after Septima's deep calm breaths betrayed her that she was really sound asleep. Minerva smiled gently. If she wouldn't want to wake up Septima she would have to stay over night in her bed, if she wanted to or not.

Carefully she reached for Septima's wand at the nightstand to turn off the oillamp and then cuddled back into the pillows. That soft movement was engough to disturb Septima in her sleep; Minerva felt how Septima's arm wrapped tighter around her and gave up ever thought of getting back in her own bed. Especially she had to admit to herself that she didn't mind to not be alone this time. It felt surprisingly good to lay in Septima's arm in the darkness and to feel her warm soft body next to her own. It almost felt _too _good if she was honest with herself. A smile crossed her face, she cuddled her cheek against Septima's and enjoyed the warmth and softness she felt. Like of its own volition her hand glided searchingly above Septima's body and finally she wrapped her arm around Aseptima's waist what she answered with a pleasant growl but without waking up.

Somewhen Minerva's eyes closed and comforatbel in Septima's embrace she fell asleep.


End file.
